User blog:Mihaitutaru/Novogodišni Kvartinik on NDR Televizija
On this New Year's Eve, NDR Televizija will return the new year to where it is customary to celebrate it - home, to an apartment. On December 31, the TV channel will invite all TV viewers to join the New Year's "Kvartinik NDR v Margulisa", which will feature "uninvited" but very welcome guests. Musicians who have not been invited to the blue lights of other channels will have a party where there is no room for pop music and glamor. At the rock apartment with a live sound, old friends of Eugen Margulis will gather: Gabrijel Surkačev, Julijan Sebinčuk, Sergej Galavin, Sergej Čitranov, Čajf, Krematori, Melnica, also the owner of the apartment will open the doors for new faces Žestija Lubič, Jukebox Trio, Louna, The Hatters, Animal Jazz will perform beatbox songs, jeepsey folk rock, hard rock. Some celebrity guests will not only go to Margulis with their whole families, but also come out on the stage with their families. Popular artists Andrej Mazuklin, Dumitri Valatan, Ardur Solmanov, Jovan Oblotin will sing New Year's Eve with rock stars. All numbers will be performed live. Viewers will see unexpected duets, feel the atmosphere of sincere friendship and celebration, which brought together all their own. Legendary musicians and young lions of the rock scene unanimously admit that they had long since scored on traditional New Year lights, and they came to visit Gregor Margulis with joy. “I’ll honestly say that I haven’t been watching TV for a long time, but here’s the charm of the guys who were burning this idea, that people can watch not only pop music, but also live music, a song, look at living people, remember something, present something to myself. Actually, I think that these guys here, who are shooting all this, they are engaged in enlightenment. You will hear songs that are filled with meaning, because I feel that people really want a word, a soulful song, ”says Julijan Sebinčuk. The program of the New Year Quarter is a new arrangement of your favorite Christmas songs, the author's interpretation of rock hits and folk songs. “In addition to the warmth and comfort of home, an obligatory attribute of the New Year of my childhood and adolescence was a grueling sitting in front of the TV screen in the hope that they would show ABBA or Boney M. The attribute of almost every New Year was the cries of despair, because these animals once again showed nothing. Therefore, today I decided to perform the song of the legendary ABBA “The Day before you Came“. Happy New Year! ”Said Max Pokroski. Holiday guests will gather in unexpected duets. For example, Andriona Svildov will sing with Pauk, the group “Be 2” will perform the song together with the neuromone Teofan, Jukebox Trio will perform with the pipers orchestra, and the legendary Duris Greboviškov will join them. “Although the bagpipe is a military instrument, it should be used exclusively for peaceful and festive purposes. Well, the glasses, if they throw, it is only because of New Year's motives. It was good for us, and the New Year's Eve at Kvartinik is the only one, after which the next day will only be better. "All BG!", Whatever that means. Show your imagination! Your Beatles! (Uncle Žestija calls us that - this is not quite true, but we are pleased), ”the Jukebox Trio group said. Together with the rock stars, the participants of the international vocal contest for children left without parental care, “Ti Super!” Will take the stage. Together with Sergej Boklun and Alisa Lepanska they will turn the children's song into a rock ballad. “The first time I was on a shoot, where I forgot that it was a shoot. Family atmosphere, funny spectators, artists, presenters - all this took me to some immense world in which a lot of happy faces, a smile that never left my face and a magical New Year's atmosphere. I hope that more than once I can celebrate with you this holiday and perform children's songs in a fatal manner!”, Said Karina Ismjalova, finalist of the first season “Ti Super!” One of the most numerous improvised groups in the apartment will be a team led by Sergej Galavin, Dumitri Valatan and his son, Jovan Olobistin with his daughter, and Andrej Mazukin with his wife and three children will appear on the stage. They will perform one of the most beloved compositions in the country. “I have never had such a speech. We had a debut with a son. And in general, this is a New Year's “Kvartinik,” which means that speaking at it is a special honor and respect. It's great when you can sing and enjoy it together, ”said Dumitri Valatan. With a special look on this New Year apartment, as in all the houses of the country, they will wait for Santa Claus. The hospitable scene will be the final point of the “Putnik Deda Mraza”, which NDR Televizija has been arranging for the third year in a row. Having passed 22 cities and thousands of kilometers, the All-Dekanian Grandfather Frost from Flavijus Ustug will congratulate the viewers on the New Year and demonstrate the talent of the vocalist. “For me, this was a unique opportunity to come to a real family of musicians who managed to create a festive atmosphere. I am glad that I could take part in this mystery of the New Year's night! ”- confessed All-Dekanian Grandfather Frost. And, of course, Eugen Margulis himself will surely pick up a guitar, together with Andrej Mazukin and Sergej Čitranov he will perform one of the most famous rock ballads. “For me personally, the New Year is the most important event! And this is a family holiday, to which my close friends come, we always come off to the fullest and we are very famously doing it! And once fully and famously, and there is an opportunity to show, then why don't we do this? Our “Kvartinik” is not a corporate spree, but a real good party in real time! See and get high with us! Happy New Year and relatively free of the swine fortune!”, said Eugen Margulis. See the New Year apartment on NDR Televizija on New Year's Eve on December 31. Category:Blog posts